Unidentified
by gracie5
Summary: It's Hermione's last year at Hogwarts and she had a decision to make- to either stay in the wizarding world or to return home to her family. Along the way, she has to discover who her true friends are, and realizes that the unexpected should always be exp
1. The one with the Yankees shirt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm just a lowly high school student begging for a track scholarship. 

**A/N:** Oops. I'm a dumbass. I accidentally deleted my story. My bad. But before I did that awesome move, I got, like, six reviews, so thanks for them! Maybe it was better this way, because last time, I didn't save the chapter correctly so it was all jumbled together!!! It's nice and pretty now, I hope. And I won't delete it anymore, I swear! 

**CHAPTER ONE: _The One with the Yankees shirt_**

     Hermione walked into the London train station and took off her sunglasses, absorbing her surrounding. She had done this exact thing every year for the past six years, but for some reason this time things were different. Of course she knew that this could very well be the last time she'd set foot in the station, on her way to Hogwarts, where she was almost certain she was going to get into some kind of demon induced trouble. She turned around and looked at her parents who were now putting her luggage onto a trolley. Besides her school trunk, and her cat, Crookshanks, Hermione had a very large (and heavy) MAC make up bag, two suitcases and a bag containing pictures and mementoes of her friends at home.  

     Sighing, Hermione put her sunglasses in her purse and continued walking to platform nine. This was always the hardest part. One side of her desperately wanted to see Harry and Ron again- after being away from them all summer, and only being able to write sporadically, she missed her two best friends, but another side, her more selfish side, wanted to run home begging her parents to let her be normal, go to the Academy with all of her friends that didn't have to be burdened with the problems of a whole world that they themselves didn't know a thing about. She wanted to go shopping on the weekends, sit in class and learn calculus, see plays, drive around town when she's bored, wear her own clothes. Not worry about being blasted into the next century by a boy that had made it his soul purpose in life to make _her_ life miserable.  That would be when Hermione would seriously reconsider her decision about going back to Hogwarts. As soon as she thought of Draco Malfoy and the vicious torture he insisted on putting her through, she'd stop cold and weigh all her options. _Do I really want to go to Hogwarts? I can see Ron and Harry anytime. All I'd have to do would be to write them a letter. I don't need to go through this. I don't need to be ridiculed by _him_ of all people. _But in the end, she would always cross the barrier between platforms nine and ten to the Hogwarts Express.  

     "Hermione, dear, are you okay?" she heard her mother ask, snapping her out of the internal battle she was having. Hermione looked at her mother, who was giving her a gentle smile. "You don't look too good, dear. Maybe once we get to the train we should tell someone that you need to lay down." One thing Hermione had learned about her mother was that she was _always_ worried. About everything. Hermione had to call her every time she decided to go somewhere, arrived there, and was leaving. It was annoying as hell, but she had come to know it was just her mom's way of protecting her only child. 

     "I'm fine, mom," she said, flashing a smile. "I'm just sort of tired and anxious. You know I was up all night packing and making sure I had everything. I also wanted to double check to make sure I was up on my reading." This wasn't a total lie. She had been packing and reading, but that was only after she had tossed and turned until three in the morning and could no longer take it. 

     "Maybe it's what you're wearing," she said, pointing to Hermione's tight hip huggers and fitted Yankee's t-shirt. Hermione looked down at herself, expecting to see a huge stain on her shirt or to find that her jeans were too short. Hermione had thought she looked good. Her outfit exposed a few inches of her stomach (but she had worked hard for this stomach), but it wasn't like she was wearing a skirt that went up her ass and a tube top. She looked like a sensible teenager, but her mother would never see that. Skin was always taboo to her. Hermione was almost certain that her mother would prefer her daughter to wear a nineteenth century bathing suit if they were still made. "Do you think you should change?" she asked, scrunching her nose slightly at Hermione's blue ADIDAS Superstars. 

     "No, _mom,_ I'm fine," Hermione snapped, frustrated that her mom was always picking on the clothes she was wearing. "I'll put my robes on as soon as I get on the train. But you're right. I'm tired and nervous, I'll ask if there's anyway I can be by myself to sleep for a while." She knew that this would make her mother happy- letting her know she was right. 

     "Your mother is only looking out for you, Hemi, you shouldn't be snippy," Hermione cringed at her father using the nickname her friends had made up for her. It sounded as though he was taking over a part of her life that she didn't want her parents to touch- the only part that they couldn't control. "I hope you can find your robes in all this," he continued, laughing at his own joke. Hermione rolled her eyes, walking faster as to not have to engage in any more pointless conversation. 

     _Finally,_ she thought as she approached the walkway between platforms nine and ten. "Well, here we are," she said, reaching for the trolley her father was pushing for her. "I guess this is it. I'll write you as soon as I get there, let you know how the room is, who Head Boy is and all the good gossip." She knew her parents could care less about gossip, but she was filling the time, trying not to have to say good-bye. 

     "Good bye, dear. I'll miss you," her mother engulfed her in a hug, filling Hermione's senses with _Chanel_. "Be good. Send Ron and Harry our love." She stepped back, making room for Hermione's father to step up. He was already going to cry. Her father's crying always made Hermione nervous. She hated seeing men cry. It felt unnatural somehow. They were always supposed to be so strong, and somehow, his crying made Hermione feel as though her father was indeed very weak. 

     "Bye little Hemi," _I bet he doesn't even know why they call me "Hemi,"_ she thought, returning his hug. She stepped back and wheeled the trolley in front of the column in which she was to run through. Taking a deep breath, Hermione gave her parents one last smile and was gone. 

     Draco Malfoy looked around the station, hoping to see someone to talk to. He was rather tired of watching all the parents' tearful good byes, and was now ready to have conversation with someone that was not emotional. But that also left out Crabbe and Goyle, who he couldn't remember ever having a conversation before about something that didn't involve junk food. Draco rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated puff of air. He was bored. There was nothing else to do but go and sit on the train, but he couldn't do that just yet. He had been told to stay outside, making sure all the students knew where to go and what compartments were for which year. _That's what you get for being Head Boy. Oh no, you couldn't be stupid could you? Had to be intelligent enough to know which way was up,_ he scolded himself. Suddenly he stopped, realizing that if he had to baby sit the students, shouldn't the _Head Girl_ also have to do this tedious task as well? Draco knew that an obvious candidate for Head Girl had been Hermione Granger- her good girl image and sugary sweet persona had made her every Professors dream come true. 

     Draco looked around, and not noticing her dark hair anywhere, gave up and sat down on the ledge of the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling it fall into his eyes. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Sit here for two hours and then hurry all the first years onto the train? Yeah right, there has to be _someone_ here to be entertained by. _Just then Draco saw her walking towards him. Draco groaned and pushed himself off the ledge. The last person Draco wanted to see was Pansy Parkinson. She had made this huge spectacle over him at the end of sixth year, claiming that he was "cheating" on her. From what Draco knew, you can't cheat on a person you were never with, and he wasn't cheating on her. He wasn't "cheating" on anyone with anyone else. Pansy was just a bona fide Drama Queen. He crossed his arms over his chest, making it so that she wouldn't be able to hug him, or kiss him, or whatever it was that she was planning to do. As she got closer he noticed just how un attracted to her he was.  His eyes roamed from her long pitch-black hair, to her dark, empty eyes, to her all too familiar Slytherin robes. Yeah, she had a nice body, but there was nothing behind it. No spark was there to ignite any of it. "Hey Pansy," he said, hoping he didn't sound too annoyed to see her. She was, after all, someone to talk to. 

     "Hi, Draco. How was your summer?" she took a piece of her hair and twirled it around her index finger. 

     "Good, as always. We went to America. I went to the Quidditch championships- as always. It was rather productive," Draco stopped talking and suddenly realized that the silence was very awkward. "And how was yours?" he asked, hoping to make her continue some sort of easy conversation without bringing up her mellow dramatic stunts from the year before. 

     "Oh it was just fantastic! I went to Australia. It was beautiful! The animals and the people are all just lovely! My mother bought me a whole new wardrobe! I can't wait for you to see it," Draco let his eyes wander while Pansy went on about her trip to Russia, or Japan…wherever it was. His eyes rested on a girl that had just arrived. Draco didn't recognize her, but she looked to be his age, m_aybe she's a transfer,_ he thought, looking her up and down trying to see if he remembered her. She had straight brown hair with blonde highlights that barely grazed her shoulders. She had on a tight t-shirt that said Yankees on it, which Draco had learned to be a Muggle baseball team in America, and very low jeans that made it possible for Draco to see a sliver of very tan skin. Without realizing it, Draco found himself to be gawking. He heard someone clear their throat, irritated. Draco snapped back from his thoughts and looked at Pansy, who must have realized he was no longer listening. "Umm…hey, Pansy, I have a few things to do. You know Head Boy and all, but tell me all about it at dinner, okay?" He noticed how her face immediately brightened. 

     "Okay, Draco," she stopped for a minute and followed his eyes to the girl he had been looking at, "Why are you staring at her?" her eyes giving a flash of jealousy. 

     "I can't remember who she is. Is she new?" Draco asked very innocently. It was true, he didn't know who she was, and if he did he couldn't remember. "For the life of me I can't put a name with her face."

     Pansy looked at her a little more closely, and then turned back to Draco, an amused glint in her dark eyes, "Silly, that's Hermione Granger!" she started laughing, "I don't know who that is," she restated in a deep voice that she assumed resembled his own, "Oh Draco, you make me laugh." With that she walked away seeing a few girls that she knew and started talking. 

     Draco yet again looked at the girl, and this time caught her eye. He immediately knew it was her, the smile she was wearing only seconds prior was gone, replaced with a superior smirk. She raised one of her eyebrows, as if to ask him what he wanted. Draco jutted his chin in response and started to walk towards her. If she was Head Girl, he should let her in on the little "job" they were having to do. When he got within earshot, he called, "Hey Granger, long time no see," putting on a smirk and watching her clench her jaw muscles, "I was wondering, since I have such killer instinct, and the administration here is pretty predictable, I would think that that would mean you're Head Girl." It wasn't a question, but a statement, making Hermione turn her whole body to face his as he stopped walking and stood in front of her. His eyes briefly flicked across her body, and smirked as he noticed her roll her eyes. 

     "Yes, Draco, you're right, I'm Head Girl, and I suppose, since the powers above are suddenly against me, that you're Head Boy?" She looked up at him and he could see the contempt in her eyes, _Whatever,_ he thought, _if she's going to be a bitch about it, she can guide the poor lost souls on her own._****

"I just wanted to let you know, that for the past two hours I've been having to help all the first years, and anyone else clueless, get around. It's your turn." With that he turned and walked towards the train. 

     Hermione watched as Draco stormed off.  _That figures, _she thought, _the second Hermione gets here we'll shovel all the work on to her shoulders._ She sighed and walked towards a young girl who seemed to be scared and lost. "Hello," she said in what she hoped was a comforting voice, "I'm Hermione, do you need some help?" the girl looked up at her and nodded her head, and Hermione could see tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh! Don't cry. I'll help you. Do you want to know where to go?" The girl nodded again and Hermione held out her hand for the girl, she took it and Hermione led her to the first year cars, and then left, saying that if she ever needed help again, to not be afraid to ask her. 

     Eventually, after what seemed to be forever, the train was ready to leave. Hermione headed towards the car that she spotted Ron and Harry going in, but was cut on by Professor McGonagall. "Ms. Granger, I would like to have a word with you, quickly," she ushered Hermione into a nearby car where Draco Malfoy was already seated. Hermione, remembering their encounter earlier, rolled her eyes and sat as far from him as possible. "As you both now realize, you are the Head Boy and Girl. I hope to have a very smooth year, and for you both to show a great deal of leadership and integrity." She paused, looking from Hermione to Draco to make sure that her first point was clear, "Good. Now, with that said, there are a few things you ought to know. First, Headmaster Dumbledore will lead you to your private dormitory directly after the feast. Second, these are your schedules," she held up two pieces of paper, giving them each one, "you will notice that you have the same classes. This is so you can study together, make rounds at the same time, and maybe, dare I say it, become friends?" her last statement was stated as a question as she raised her eyebrows to them both. _Yeah right. Like making us go to class together is really going to make up for him being a complete and utter waste of mass._ "You may both go back to your friends. I will see you at the school." 

     With that Hermione practically ran from the car. She heard Ron's voice and walked towards an open car. She peered in, and sure enough, her two best friends were sitting there, talking about, of course- Quidditch. "Well, well, fancy meeting you here," she said, making Ron's head whip up. She saw a smile form on his face as he jumped up and hugged her.

     "Hermione! We were wondering where you were! We suspected with McGonagall talking Head Girl business." Ron exclaimed, making room for Harry to give her a hug. He smiled as he sat back down, making room for Hermione. 

     "Ugh! You will not believe this! Draco Malfoy is Head Boy! Can you believe it?" Hermione knew that her experience was going to be ruined by his cliché comments and snide remarks. She noticed both Ron and Harry staring at her, and as she had in the train station with her mother, looked down at herself, expecting to see something. "What?"

     "Hermione, why aren't you wearing your robes?" Harry asked, looking uncomfortable. 

     "Oh, I'm sorry. I was in such a hurry to leave this morning, and my robes were already packed. I'm going to change before we get there." She assured them, not really wanting to leave her independence behind for the hot, unattractive uniforms for Hogwarts. "So! Tell me all about your summers." She listened intently on how Ron and Harry had went to Germany with Ron's family and all of the cool things they had seen and found herself feeling as though she were on the outside looking it. Hermione had spent her summer being a normal teenager. Going shopping, swimming, working on her tan, running with her best friend Kate every morning, going to New York to see the Yankees play, she was, yet again, wondering which world would win out in her head. 

     "Hermione?" she looked up to see Ron giving her a puzzling look, "Are you okay?" she was really starting to believe that maybe she wasn't, since every ten seconds someone was asking her that- except Draco, but she could be bleeding from the eyes, begging for help and he would flick his wrist, as in vanishing her existence. 

     "Of course I'm alright. Just nervous about being Head Girl," Hermione flashed the two boys a smile and excused herself to go change into her uniform. _Okay, Hemi, you have got to calm down. You think way too much. You're Head Girl! You should be happy!_ She kept telling herself that, but deep down, she missed Kate, and the summer, and not having to worry about some fucked up monster eating her. 

     Draco looked around the dining hall and felt confident that it was going to be a great year for him. Why shouldn't it? He was Head Boy, in his seventh year, and _knew_ that half the female population had a crush on him, and those that didn't hadn't seen him yet. Things were shaping out well. Except, of course, that he was going to have to live with Hermione Granger. The know-it-all, I'm-too-pretty-now-that-I-don't-have-bushy-hair Gryffindor that was going to put a damper on his party. _Did you just use the word 'pretty' in association with Granger?_ His mind asked, making him think harder, _it's a figure of speech. She's not "pretty" only "prettier". That makes no sense, man. _Draco shook his head, making the confusing thought exit his mind, and turned back to Pansy, who was, yet again, talking about her trip to Alaska. _She never shuts up. You know, in her robes, if she didn't have really long hair, she could be a guy, _he thought, stifling a laugh at his own joke. But it was true; the Hogwarts robes seemed to make people genderless. Which was highly shitfaced in his opinion. He looked over to Professor McGonagall, and wondered if she had _ever_ had sex. _Probably not, she's asexual or something really great like that._ Draco smirked, and took a drink of pumpkin juice. 

     After the excruciating dinner (Pansy had gotten out her pictures from her trip to New Zealand), Draco was more than ready to get to his new dorm. He slowly walked towards Dumbledore, and noticed Hermione doing the same, _you'd think Little Miss Perfect would be front and center,_ but no, Hermione was taking just as much time as Draco. When they reached the Professors tables, Dumbledore looked at each of them and smiled, getting up and gesturing for them to follow him. Draco went in step behind Hermione, taking note as to how long her legs were. Draco snapped his head up, and instead rested his eyes on the back of her head. "Your dormitories are to be in the tower of the west wing corridor," Dumbledore explained, "we have spent the summer making them ready for you both, for as you know they have been out of use for quite some time." They walked towards the stairs and at the foot Dumbledore stopped and turned, "Do either of you have any questions before we proceed?" Draco and Hermione both shook their heads, and the Professor ushered them up the stairs to the tower. When they reached the door, they were met by a Princess, who asked for their password. "Pixie dust," Dumbledore said and the painting moved to reveal a blue and silver common room. Draco was in awe as he looked around the big room with its plush couches and glass fixtures. He looked at Hermione and noticed her doing the same.  _Of course she's in awe, she's a _Mudblood_, she doesn't know any better._ Professor Dumbledore turned to acknowledge them both, saying, "This is your common room. Up those stairs to the right is Draco's room, up those stairs," he pointed to a separate set on the other side of the room, "lead to Hermione's room. You will find that your things have already been brought up. I will leave you to make yourselves at home." Draco barely heard him leave, and was walking towards the bookcase when he saw Hermione doing the same. 

     "Sorry, you go," she said, turning to walk to the other side of the room. Draco couldn't help noticing the sadness on her face. The whole day she hadn't seemed to be very happy. _Maybe it's because her precious Harry Potter isn't Head Boy,_ he thought to himself, scowling in her direction. She was going to have to get over that. Her pouting was too irritating to take for much longer. 

Hermione couldn't believe how gorgeous the room was. She had thought Gryffindor Tower was cozy, but this was beautiful. She couldn't help immediately noticing the bookcase on the far side of the room, and found it odd that Draco would spot that as well. _I'd think he'd notice the full-length mirror first. He's due for an ego boost right about now. _Hermione sighed and walked towards the stairs Professor Dumbledore had said would lead to her room. "Where are you going?" she turned and saw Draco sitting on the couch, reading. He hadn't even looked up from his page.

     "My room. I want to get unpacked and I'm curious to see what it looks like," she started up the stairs but stopped and turned towards him. "Maybe you should do the same," she continued up the stairs and listened for any movement. Nothing. It would seem that way, coming from a Malfoy. 

     Once Hermione reached the top, she was somewhat afraid to walk in the room. She was afraid it would be the same red and gold of Griffendor, and was somewhat ready for a change. _Stop pouting, Granger! You're in the most gorgeous tower, and all you can do is complain that things may stay the same._ She took a deep breath and opened the door. This was nothing like her old room. She had what looked to be the most comfortable Queen sized bed with a white down comforter and deep blue mosquito net. She had a cherry armoire and vanity. There was also a matching nightstand and chest of drawers. _Head Girl sure has its perks,_ she thought, walking to her luggage, which was sitting on the floor by her bed.  _Better get started unpacking, _she picked up a suitcase and plopped it on the bed. _God! Is there anything left in my bedroom?_ She opened it and the first thing she saw was a picture of her and Kate at the beach that summer. She put it on the nightstand, and started sorting through her clothes. 

     After awhile Hermione discovered that she had packed way too many clothes. The way she saw it, with the time the students were given to wear what they wanted, she had an outfit for everyday of the first three months. She laughed as she finished putting her clothes away, and picked up her make-up case and put it on the vanity. _Kristy was right, this _is_ nine thousand dollars worth of make-up._ Hermione shook her head and picked up the bag that had all of her shampoos, blow dryer and other bathroom needs and walked towards the door on the far side of the room. She walked in and couldn't believe it. The bathroom was bigger than her bedroom at home. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub in the center, surrounded by wall mirrors and great lighting. The counters were a white marble and there were gorgeous silver fixtures. On the other side of the room was a shower with a glass sliding door. _Wonder how long it'll take me to make this all look like shit?_ She thought, emptying her bag and putting things in their appropriate spots. Finally happy with her work, Hermione walked back into her room and changed into her pajamas, a pair of pink girl boxers and a white tank top. She trotted down the stairs, eager to tell someone- even if it was Draco-how awesome her room was. When she got to the common room, it was empty._ Oh so _now_ he decides to go see his room._ Hermione plopped down in one of the big armchairs and waited. 

     Draco was more than pleased with his room. He had a King size bed, an antiquate chest of drawers, and one killer bathroom. Not that it mattered, but it was nice to know that he was finally being treated as he should have been all along. _I wonder if Granger's dieing over the fact that she has her own room yet,_ he smirked as he finished putting his clothes away, leaving out his school uniform and putting it on top of his dresser. _She's probably crying over being able to bathe in peace. _Draco looked at his clock: midnight. He yawned and took of his robes, lazily through them over his desk chair. He put a white t-shirt on with his boxers and went downstairs. 

     When he got to the bottom of the steps he slowed his pace, he could see Hermione sitting in the armchair, staring off into space. He could see her long legs dangling over one side, and walked a little father to see that her hair was now in a messy bun on top of her head, with a few loose pieces down around her face. _What a slob_. He cleared his throat to announce her presence. She looked up, and looked very excited. "What?" he asked, scrunching his eyes together. An hour ago she had been Miss. Moppy, now she was looking at him as though her one true love had finally come home. 

     "My room is fantastic!" she exclaimed, throwing her body to sit straight in the chair. "I can't believe how they went all out for us. It's amazing." She had a far off look in her eyes that made Draco believe she wasn't even talking to him, just herself. She blinked and looked him in the eyes. "Is your room the same?"

     "Yes. Although I wouldn't exactly call it 'fantastic' or 'amazing', but I'm glad _I'm _finally being treated correctly. But I would expect a Mudblood like yourself to get all worked up over your own room and bathroom," he visibly saw the happiness drain from her face. _Serves her right acting like she was given some big treat._

     "You know, Malfoy, you'd be a lot more tolerable if every word that came out of your mouth wasn't so unoriginal and full of disgust." Hermione jumped out of her chair and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

     _That was pleasant- bitch._ Draco wanted this to be a fun year, but if Granger was always going to be in his way, preaching her goodness, he was going to have to kill her.


	2. The one with the bickering

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…although, if I owned Draco, it would be very interesting! CHAPTER TWO: THE ONE WITH THE BICKERING 

****

     Hermione was staring at Professor Snape, hoping that she looked like she was paying attention to whatever it was that he was doing at the moment, while thinking about anything else. She looked bedside her and noticed Ron taking notes like a madman and rolled her eyes, t_hank God I've discovered what to write down and what not to. My hands are thankful for it._ Suddenly Hermione noticed that all sound had stopped. She looked up to catch Snape asking Pansy Parkinson (rat bitch) a question that she obviously didn't know the answer to. She looked like she was squirming under the pressure, looking for an escape, _she couldn't find her way out of a paper bag,_ Hermione smirked and turned her attention to another part of the room. Her eyes landed on Draco. He looked about as bored as she felt. He was leaning his head on his fist and was looking in Pansy's direction, obviously amused by her lack of intellect, his messy hair falling in his face. Hermione had noticed the night before, when he had shot down her excitement, that he was _very_ good looking. He had always been cute- but not Brad Pitt gorgeous, or maybe she just hadn't noticed, she couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but she knew that his looks were being wasted. _Good looks wasted on a complete asshole, _she smiled to herself and turned back to Snape, who had now moved onto a new victim- a pretty blonde who very sweetly answered the question correctly, which only pissed Snape off. _What is up his ass? He's _never _happy. _Hermione looked at her watch, begging for time to go faster. Potions was a total waste of time. Okay, maybe it was useful, but really, just a waste of time. Sleeping time, as it would seem to be today, since this had been the first class of the day. Double Transfiguration was next, and then lunch. She was snapped back to reality when she felt Ron moving next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him pick his books and cauldron up. 

     "Class is over, Hermione, were you spacing out?" Ron tried to balance his books as he waited for Hermione to get with it. "You didn't seem to be paying any attention. Did you have a bad night?" Ah, Ron always cared. 

     "Sorry. I'm a little preoccupied. I just really can't take having this first thing in the morning, you know?" Not a total lie- that is part of it_. I would also like to gouge Snapes' eyes out with a spoon_. "What do you two have next?" She asked, walking out of the room with Ron and Harry on either side of her. 

     "Divination," Harry stated, walking towards the tower. "How about you?"

     "Double Transfiguration. So I guess I'll see you at lunch?" she felt sad, not being able to have classes with the other Gryffindors. _Stupid Malfoy._

     "Sure. See you, Hermione!" they waved and went the other way. 

     "Are you going to walk or wait for the floor to move you?" Hermione turned to see Draco, smirk and all. _My God, he's like herpes. _"Granger?"

     "I'm going! You know, patience is a virtue," she started walking down the hall, and to her surprise, Draco kept with her pace.

     "Who says I have any of that?" he gave her a half smile, "I mean, we _are_ talking about me." 

     "I suppose," there was a very long silence, and Hermione discovered that this was the longest time they had been in each others presence without trying to slam the other. "So is Pansy okay? She looked a little…upset back there." Hermione gestured over her shoulder, as to indicate the recent scene in the potions room. 

     "She's fine. She's stupid though, so, you know, she deserved it. Besides, she _likes_ the attention she gets from her ignorance. She likes all attention." His tone had become bitter again, and Hermione realized that he was extremely bitter against his ex-girlfriend…or whatever she had been. She had heard a rumor that Pansy and Draco had never been together- Pansy had only assumed it. _Well, we all know what you get when you assume…._ They approached the Transfiguration room and Draco stepped back to let her walk in first. _There's a first. _Hermione sat down in the second row, and was shocked to see Draco sit down beside her. She then looked down to see that there were names tags in front of each chair. Draco was sitting in the right place, but she wasn't. She got up, and upon finding her name on the other side of the room, sat down. _Great, now I'm an idiot. _

     Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione blushed at her slip up. She could get so worked up over anything. _She'll be extremely uncomfortable without her Gryffindor friends._ Draco looked beside him and felt the blood drain from his face when he saw Pansy's name on the tag. _Great, this is exactly what I need-.Pansy. _He looked up and noticed her putting her stuff down on the table and take off her robes, draping them over the back of her chair. _Fantastic attempt at trying to get my attention. Two points for being a Loser. _He looked over to the other side of the room, and noticed that Hermione had done the same with her robes, and was bobbing her leg back and forth. _Ten points to Granger for having nice legs, _he thought, smiling to himself. 

     "Draco? Are you listening to me?" _No._ He looked over and saw Pansy giving him a sad face, as if saying, 'without your attention, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, I will die.'

     "Yeah, Pansy, what is it?" He was not in the mood to fight with her. If all he had to do was listen about that damn trip she had taken to wherever the hell it had been- then fine. 

     She flipped out a book and opened it, to reveal, yet again, more pictures. "You didn't get to see these last night! And I couldn't find you at breakfast. Where were you?" _I overslept. I chose sleeping over not eating because you're constantly all over me._

     "Sorry. I overslept," _was she always this clingy?_ "Let me see now." 

     Right when Pansy was getting ready to settle down for a long conversation, McGonagall stepped into the room. _Thank you. _

      "Welcome to Transfiguration for seventh year, students," she began, "we're going to start the year off with a quiz." The whole room erupted into groans. _Test on the first day, McGonagall seriously needs to get laid. _"Oh, don't whine. It's review from your prior semester." She started to pass out the papers, and when Draco handed the stack down the row to Pansy, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. _Oh please,_ he thought, rolling his eyes and focusing on the test. _She's so blatant that it hurts. _

     Hermione couldn't get to her room fast enough. This day had been hell. It was hard enough staying awake during all the lecturing, but lunch had been uneventful as well. Harry and Ron had nixed her idea of going outside, so she was left to stare out the window at all the happy people having fun. _I don't think they know what fun is. _

     She walked into the common room and threw herself down on a couch. _What a long day,_ she heard the door open and saw Draco trudge in, _and it's not over yet. _Draco didn't even seem to notice she was in the room. He went straight to an open chair and lazily plopped down in it. He didn't have his robes on, and he tie was undone, just hanging around his neck. He ran a hand through his hair and then threw his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. "Would you please stop staring at me? It's annoying," Hermione felt herself getting red and looked down, acting like she was picking lint from her skirt. 

     "I am _not_ staring at you, Malfoy. There is nothing to stare at," she frowned at herself for making a very bad comeback. "Besides, you're the one walking around like there is no one else in the room." He looked her up and down, just as he had been doing every time she had entered his presence lately, "That's because I don't notice anyone else being in the room." With that, he walked to the bookshelf, picked a book up, and went to the same chair, settling in for the evening. 

     _Well, wasn't that nice. He's a true gentleman._ Hermione got up and walked up to her room, hoping to take a nap before dinner. _All I know is that the rest of the year better shape out better than the first day. _

    Draco couldn't believe the insanely bad luck he was having. He had been very off during Quidditch practice and now he was having the worst time with his Divination homework. _Not that this is a class that _matters, he thought, throwing his quill down and rubbing his neck with his hands. _Maybe Granger's having better luck._ Draco picked up his books and walked down into the common room where he found Hermione sitting, her book open beside her and writing furiously. _Looks like she is. _He didn't exactly expect her to give him the answers- only non do-gooders would do that, but she may give him a hint as to the correct path to travel. "Hey, Hermione, how's that Divination homework going?" He sat down on the couch next to her, and saw her look at him out of the corner of her eye. She stopped writing and looked over at him. 

     "Divination is total and utter crap," Draco laughed, liking that she was not completely perfect, "I'm serious. This is complete shit. That stupid hag doesn't know what she's talking about," she picked up a piece of paper and gave it to him, "read that. It apparently 'tells my future'" she rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch. 

     Draco looked at the paper and read through her calculations. Which, as she said, was complete bullshit. It apparently told her that she was going to have a "very big decision to make" and all that nonsense _Granger have a big decision? About what? _ Draco didn't know whether to laugh at her for thinking that her calculations were right, or to agree at the accusations she was making. He decided to go with the latter. If he was going to get this work done, he was going to need some help, and he might as well be on her good side for the night. "Yeah, it looks to me like a case of A class bullshit," he laughed, and watched as she smiled, shaking her head as she quietly laughed at the joke. "So, wanna see if we can get an A on the grade-A shit?" 

     "Okay, I guess we can try. But I don't know. I mean, you may find out that one day you're going to be a decent person instead of …well, whatever it is that you are," she raised her eyebrow and picked up her quill. Draco scowled at her comment, but thought better of it to not argue.  

     "Fair enough, I guess," he said, and opened his book. "All right, if we go to star one, and then cross over to star thirty positioned at the twenty-fifth degree then we should be able to look east…"his voice trailed off when he noticed Hermione looking at him, amused. "What?"

     "Nothing. It just occurred to me that we're sitting together. And we're not being forced to, and you're not calling me a Mudblood or something equally as witty," she said, turning her attention to his worksheet. 

     "And you're not calling me a 'spoiled brat' or something as obvious and trite."

     "Oh, and the things you say to me aren't trite?" she gave him a challenging look and Draco suddenly noticed that she was no longer wearing the school's uniform. She was wearing jeans and a red, v-neck shirt. _Okay, so Granger is hot,_ he thought, turning his attention back to her face, _but she's still a do-gooder bitch. _

     "Maybe they are, but they sound new coming from me," _That was lame, Malfoy. Lame, lame, lame, lame. _"Can we get started, please?" he pointed to his book and stared into her eyes until she finally turned her attention to his book.

     "Fine. Okay, so…what do we know? You're all over the place. Yep. Yadda, yadda, yadda. The end." She smiled triumphantly and pulled her head back to look at him. 

      "'Yadda, yadda, yadda. The end?'" Draco looked at her quizzically, "what the hell does that mean?"

     "It means that you have no real future and I want to move on to me," Hermione picked her hair up off her neck and let it drop again, "If I'm right, and I know I am, then I'm going to have a very big decision to make shortly," she stopped and looked up at Draco, smiling, "this is so stupid! I mean, this is almost as believable as my horoscope in _Vogue_."

     "So maybe we should move on to something else. We're also supposed to make this," he held up a blank chart, "look like this," he said, holding up another, completed chart. 

     Hermione bit on her lower lip for a moment, thinking it all over. "Hmm…I think I got that finished," she started looking through her books until, finally, she came out with the sheet, finished, "Aw! I knew I had already done something."

     Draco looked at her sheet and couldn't believe that she had gotten it all completed so quickly. _Why are you so shocked? The girl spends over half her time doing homework. _He took her parchment and started copying, figuring it would be easier than actually trying to use her as a guide. He was amazed to find that she didn't protest, claiming some nonsense about cheating. _Finally,_ he thought, _she's taken the giant stick out of her ass. _

     Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron, excited about the upcoming Quidditch match. Both boys knew it was going to be big, it was against Slytherin, but they were confident that they could pull off the win with Harry as Seeker. 

     "Hey guys!" Harry looked up to see Hermione walking towards their table. He shot a look at Ron who smiled smugly. 

     "Hey Hermione!" Harry and Ron called at the same time. 

     Hermione sat down, putting her books on the table. "How are my two favorite boys today?" she asked, taking an apple out of a nearby bowl. 

     Harry looked her up and down and couldn't help blushing. Hermione had always been pretty. She had gradually changed over the years, though, her attention to her appearance becoming greater, but there was something very different about her. Her eyes seemed to be more guarded than they usually were, but she was still the same. She would still help you out at a moments notice, and she was still the sweetest girl he had ever met. "We're fine," he managed, "We've been wondering when you were going to show up. Breakfast will be over in about fifteen minutes."

     He watched Hermione shrug her shoulders and bite into the apple. Her eyes had slowly wandered around the room, and Harry noticed that they finally rested on their destination. He kicked Ron under the table and gestured with his eyes towards Hermione. Ron followed her gaze and mouthed 'Draco' to him. _Draco Malfoy?_ He thought, not believing Hermione would ever stare at him, _he's such scum. _Harry cleared his throat, "Umm…Hermione? What are you looking at?" he asked, watching her head snap back to look at Harry as if he had just arrived.

     "Huh? Oh, it was nothing," she said, gesturing with her hand to dismiss the thought, "I was merely thinking about Potions today. It's such a grueling class. I don't know how I'm going to prepare for exams in time!"

     Leave it to Hermione to always think about exams _months_ before the teachers themselves do. Harry shook his head and continued eating, chiding himself for having a fleeting moment of jealously over Draco. Of course Hermione was staring into space. Her eyes may have been in his general direction, but they were looking _through_ him, not _at_ him. 

     After they were finished eating, the three started walking to the dungeons, discussing how they hated that they only had a few classes together, and how it was unfair that she had to follow the Slytherin schedule. _Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. I mean, it's _Hermione_ she'll always be nothing but nice._ Harry found himself, though, fearing exactly that. Hermione's kindness may play into her response, and she may not give him a clear-cut answer, or she'll say that she feels the same way just so she won't hurt his feelings. 

     They made it to the potions room in time to meet Crabbe, Goyle, and of course, Malfoy, at the door. Harry sighed, not in the mood to trade insults so early in the morning and felt Hermione's body tense beside him. _Living with Malfoy must be hell,_ he thought, shaking his head and trying to bypass the three into the room.

     "What Potter. Did you Muggle family not teach you any manners?" Harry knew without turning that the voice belonged to Draco. It oozed with sarcasm and was like ice. 

     "As a matter of fact, _Malfoy_," Harry turned to look him in the face. "I was taught to not say anything when I didn't have something nice to say." He then turned and walked briskly into the room, hearing Ron and Hermione follow him in. 

     "That was bloody brilliant, Harry," he heard Ron say as they were sitting down. 

     "Oh really, Ron! It was horrible! Harry, what on earth were you thinking?" Harry looked at Hermione and couldn't help wondering what it was she was talking about. "That was an awful insult. The worst. Could you not think of anything better?" 

     Before Harry could respond she turned and focused on getting her papers situated for the start of class. _There is definitely something going on with Hermione, let's hope it passes soon. _With one last longing look in her direction, Harry turned his attention to Snape, ready to lose his thoughts of Hermione for an hour or so. 

     Hermione couldn't wait to read her letter from Kate. It was the first she had received from her friends back home, and it had been a month already. She walked into the common room and sat down on the windowsill, completely bypassing Draco's presence. 

     "What you got there?" she heard him ask, and jumped up immediately. 

     "A letter from my friend. I haven't heard from her or anyone else since we arrived. I'm very excited." _'I'm very excited,' I'm also very generic._

     "Oh, let me see," he said, walking over to her and snatching the envelope out of her hands, "Who the hell is 'Hemi'?"

     "Me. It's her nickname for me," she stated simply, reaching for the letter. He pulled his arm back, a playful smile on his lips. 

     "Why does she call you that?" he walked over to the couch and sat down, waving the letter in the air. 

     Hermione sighed in frustration and went to sit beside him. _God he's so nosey._

     "There's this commercial on TV for a truck, one guy asks the truck guy if it has a hemi, the truck guy says yes and drives past, totally blowing the other guy away. The guy catches up to the truck guy, and truck guy says, 'oh, were you asking about the charger? Cause it has one too.' Kate thought that a hemi was something that made the car go fast, and she says that I'm a hellion, so she started calling me that. We later found out that it's just an engine, or something," she finished and took a deep breath, realizing she had said a lot of stuff that Draco would never understand. 

     "Okay," he looked at her for a moment longer before dropping the letter into her lap. "So I'll talk to you later, Hemi." 

     Hermione watched as he walked up the stairs to his room, wondering what had just happened. There was no way in hell that they were friends- they still treated each other like shit. _But, it may be nice to get along with him. I mean, shouldn't living together be pleasant?_ Of course she knew this to be true. She knew that there wasn't a possibility for anything beyond decency to occur with him.  

     She sighed, opening the envelope. She took out the paper, immediately noticing Kate's bubbly handwriting. _Six pages! Wow, a lot must be going on._ Hermione flipped through the pages, reading about Kate's adventures with Lacrosse, her Shakespearean studies course that she was having problems with, and finally two pages filled with memories the two girls had shared, and how much she and everyone else missed Hermione. 

     Hermione got up and walked up the stairs to her room, ready to write an equally as long letter back, explaining her classes, friends, doubts about her fate (or whatever it was), and this ridiculous attraction to Draco Malfoy. She knew that Kate would have an answer to that. She _always_ knew how to deal with guy issues. 

     "Bloody hell, Malfoy! Do you have to be such a fucking prick?" Draco couldn't believe that he was, yet again, having a shouting match with Ron Weasley. The kid was dense. 

     "Weasley, could you please get out of my way. I have a class to attend. You should do the same," he smirked, knowing that this topic always got to Weasley's last nerve, "you know, with your family being so damn poor and all, they'll need for you to find a decent job to feed all those children. How many of you are there now?" he asked the question with as much disgust as he could find. He hated Ron Weasley almost as much as he hated Harry Potter. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Hermione approaching the scene. _Oh well, why should I care?_

     "That's it, Malfoy!" with that Ron pushed hard against Draco's chest, sending him back a few steps. _Oh please! Is this his pathetic way of starting a fight with me?_ Everyday that week, Weasley and Draco had been in some sort of fight. Be it over who was walking where first, who was going to leave class first, or any other stupid event the two could think up. _Maybe a good fight is what he needs to _shut the hell up! 

     "Don't start, Weasel," Draco warned, raising his hands as if to wipe his robes clean. "You won't be able to finish."

     Before Draco had known it, Weasley had hit him. Hard. Draco stepped back and was leaning against the wall. He put him finger on his lip and looked at the blood. _Well fuck. _Draco looked at Weasley, who was now smiling and getting a pat on the back from Potter. He had had enough. Draco walked straight up to him and punched him. He saw Ron's face go red, and knew that this little dispute wasn't going to be finished any time soon. A small crowd was starting to form around them, and he could hear several Slytherin's cheering him on. With a surge of adrenaline he hit Ron again, sending him into Potter. _There, maybe now you'll listen the next time I warn you to _not_ do something._ Just when Draco was getting ready to go at him again, he caught Hermione's eyes, and saw the disappointment in them. For a moment he hesitated, not wanting to make her mad at him, but he quickly dismissed the thought. _What do I care? I'll deal with her later._

     "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Weasley!" Draco turned to see Professor McGonagall standing at the front of the crowd, her hands on her hips and a seriously ugly scowl on her face. _Fuck me_, he thought, looking around to his friends for some back up. "Both of you come with me, now! The rest of you get to class!" she turned and walked down the hall towards her room. Draco and Ron followed suet, not saying anything to one another but giving each other the same look of hatred. 

     "What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked as soon as they had entered the room. "I can't believe it! You, Mr. Malfoy, are Head Boy! You are to present the student body with an image of discipline and integrity. You are _not_ to go around getting into fights in the halls!"

     "I'm sorry, Professor," he said in a very quiet voice, hoping he had convinced her of his fake sincerity. He heard Ron snicker to his left and shot him another look, which silenced him. 

     "And you, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall gave him an expecting look, and Draco noticed his face turn red as he looked at the ground. 

     "I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again," he said, giving her a look of complete hopelessness. _Loser_.

     "You will both serve detention tonight. You will be in here at nine o'clock, and I _mean_ nine! _Not_ five after, _not _ten after!" she paused, looking at them both, "Nine! Now go to your classes."

     Draco walked as fast as he could from the room. _Just my luck- detention with Weasel._ He was so angry that he didn't notice someone else walking his way, and he collided with them. He reached out his arms instinctively and stopped them from falling. He looked down and noticed that it was Hermione. "What are you doing here?" he asked more harshly than he had intended. He let her go and put a few inches of space between their bodies.

     "I came to see what was going on. As Head Girl, and a witness to that little display, I'm allowed to be present during disciplinary action." She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at him smugly. 

     "We have detention tonight. That's all. No more fireworks," he brushed by her without another word and continued down the hall without letting her get another word in. _This is really turning out to be one hell of a week._


	3. The one with the catch phrase

CHAPTER THREE: THE ONE WITH THE CATCH PHRASE 

     After the confrontation in the hall with Draco, Hermione had decided to keep her distance for a few days to allow him, and everyone else, to calm down from the fight. Her luck had been pretty good, as well. She stayed as far from the tower as possible, spending most of her time in the library and Gryffindor tower. She'd go running early in the morning at the Quidditch pitch, and would go to bed early every night without a look in any direction but the stairs to her room. _Maybe I can do this for the rest of the year. All I would have to do is keep doing the same things day after day, and then I could forget he exists. _Hermione knew that this would probably be impossible, but the thought would still cross her mind daily. 

     "Damn," she said, sorting through her messy vanity one morning before breakfast. "I lose _everything_!"   

     No matter where she looked, Hermione couldn't find her favorite silver hoop earrings. She retraced her steps in her head, but came up empty handed. Suddenly she stopped and looked towards her door. She remembered that she had placed them on the table down in the common room the night before when she was reading her transfiguration notes. 

     Hermione quickly grabbed her things and ran downstairs, hoping to grab the earrings and make a clean break. As she got to the bottom of the steps, she noticed Draco getting ready to leave, making her somehow feel upset. And of course, he looked absolutely gorgeous. "Going somewhere?" _Smooth, Hermione. Very nice with the obvious._

     He turned around and half smiled, leaning against the door frame, "I don't know- is there a reason to stay?" _You're dumb, Hermione, if he stays, you'll only get into trouble. _

     She turned her attention to the table and saw her earrings, snatching them up, "Hella good!"

     "Hella good? That's nice, Granger," he smirked and walked out the door. 

     "Going somewhere?" she mocked herself, sitting down and putting her earrings in. _You are absolutely stupid, Hemi_. She got up and went to the mirror looking herself over and fixing her robes before leaving to join Harry and Ron for breakfast. "Maybe try not to make an idiot of yourself today, Hermione," she said to herself as she walked through the doors of the Great Hall. She caught Draco's eye and was certain that he saw a smile spread across his face for a split second, causing Hermione to relax a little. She walked briskly to her table and sat down, ready to lose herself in any conversation possible so as not to think about Draco staring or not staring at her. 

     "Your earrings are so beautiful, Hermione!" she turned to see Lavender Brown sitting across from her, putting make up on and, of course, being flanked by her entourage of groupies. 

     "Thanks," Hermione smiled sweetly, looking Lavender over trying to find something to compliment the girl on. She looked at her neck and noticed a very pretty necklace, "your necklace is really gorgeous. Where did you get it?"

     "My mother took me to a Muggle jewelry store a few weeks before school started. I saw this and just _had_ to have it!"

     Hermione smiled, knowing that Lavender usually "had to have" everything she saw. She was one of those girls that thought the world was meant to revolve around her and didn't really care about school or grades. She knew that she was going to marry someone rich- even if love wasn't involved. She would have to- the girl was so high maintenance that Hermione didn't know how her parents stayed out of debt. _Maybe they're drowning in it. They're an all for show family._ She smirked, thinking it highly possible for Hermione's parents to be just as snobby and showy as their pretty daughter. 

     "Hermione? Are you listening?" Hermione looked up and saw Lavender staring at her, eyebrows raised and a pissed off look on her face.

     "I'm sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?"

     "I was saying that there's going to be a hella good party after the Quidditch match tomorrow. I'm hoping that you'll come. Besides, Draco will be there," she said the last part in a sing songy voice. Hermione knew that Lavender had a huge crush on Draco herself, but got the feeling that she thought _every_ girl did. 

     "Well…I don't know, I mean, I'll probably have a lot of homework-"

     "Oh listen to yourself!" Lavender squealed, cutting Hermione off on her excuse, "The next day is _Saturday_, no classes. You need to chill out, Hermione!" 

     Hermione considered this for a minute, letting the idea of attending a social gathering with Draco sink in. _You won't be together, Hemi! You need to start thinking about something other than _Draco Malfoy! "Okay, I'm in."

     Lavender clapped her hands and smiled, "Great!"

     Draco's eyes followed Hermione as she walked to her table. He knew that Hermione had wanted him to stay, but why should he? She was the one that had been avoiding him ever since he had had that little fight with Weasley. _She's bitter because I was kicking her friend's ass._ He saw Crabbe and Goyle and started walking towards their general direction when he was cut off by Pansy. 

     _Oh fuck, not today. And _definitely_ not this early._ "Hey Pansy," he said, slowing down as she stopped, ready to have a nice conversation.

     "Hi Draco! You know, there's a Quidditch match tomorrow," she said in a very high pitched voice. _No, really? I'm not on the team or anything, I wouldn't know vital information such as that._ "Anyway, I was wondering, you know, if it would be okay if a few girls and I made signs for you. You know, as support." She looked at the ground and then back up at him, as if trying to attract him in some way. He wasn't catching the bait. 

     "Umm….that's nice and all, Pansy," he stopped, unable to form the right words. _You're a nasty slut and I don't want your hands ever writing my name? No, not good._ "But it would be really weird, and no one else is going to have any. But it's really nice of you to offer." _Why are you being nice? Just tell her she's a crazy mother fucker and move on. _But for some reason Draco didn't have it in him to be mean to her. _Maybe it's because I haven't eaten,_ he decided, ready to move on when Pansy stopped him. 

     "Draco, if you don't want me to, just say so. Don't be a fucking ass and beat around it," her eyes were cold and her face was conjured up into a pout almost identical to the one she had gotten when she started screaming like a banshee about him "cheating" on her.

     "Okay. Pansy, go ahead and do whatever you want. I don't care," all Draco wanted to do was eat and get out of this awkward conversation. Couldn't a guy eat these days?

     He noticed her face immediately light up, "Thanks, Draco! You won't be sorry! They'll be fantastic!" with that she started walking in the other direction, catching up to a few girls and whispering to them. Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that he should have told her to go stick a sign up her ass. 

     He sighed and started heading towards his destination again, when this time something caught his eye, making him stop dead. It was Hermione walking towards the Gryffindor table, talking to Lavender, or, rather, Lavender was talking and Hermione was acting like she was listening. He couldn't help but stare at her. As hard as he tried the harder it was to pull himself away from her. He knew that he should just keep walking, but his body wouldn't cooperate with his mind. _Stop, Malfoy! Damn, you're acting like an idiot. An idiot-_ he cut himself off, he didn't want to go there at all. 

     Suddenly Draco was capable of moving again, but wasn't about to go sit down. _There's no need to eat, I'm going to class. _With that, he turned and got out of there as fast and he could.

     Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the dungeons, discussing the upcoming Quidditch game. Harry was especially excited, seeing as he was certain that this would be the year that they won the Quidditch Cup- they deserved it. He and Ron had spent the better part of the summer coming up with a whole new strategy and the team had been working nonstop to make it perfect. Now, with the upcoming match against Slytherin, they would get to see just how all their hard work had paid off. 

     "You have to come Hermione! It's going to be bloody great," Ron was saying, "Harry here is going to catch the snitch in about ten minutes, anyway, and no one is going to score against me." Ron flashed a smile and Hermione laughed, tossing her hair out of her face. Harry couldn't help but smile too. 

     "Oh, okay, you've convinced me. I'll be there," she said, giving Ron a look of fake defeat. "I know how much all of this means to you two. I wouldn't have missed it, anyway." She walked ahead, reaching to door first and heading to their seats. Harry followed her in, amazed at how easily she got situated for a long lecture. _Maybe Ron's right, maybe I should just tell her._ Again, though, Harry's fear won out, refusing to let himself be rejected. Professor Snape entered the room, making Harry pay attention and dismiss the daydream of Hermione. 

     "If any of you plan on passing this year, I suggest you do better at studying," he held up the tests that they had taken the prior day, and Harry's stomach dropped, knowing that he had done badly. "As always, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are the only ones who passed. The rest- failed." He started walking around the room, slamming papers down in front of students. "Weasley, F! Potter, F! Parkinson," he stopped to look down at her in disgust, "such a bad F that I don't think that it's on the scale! I wanted to take points off for spelling 'potion' wrong!" he threw the paper at her and turned his back. Harry could see tears well up in Pansy's eyes and he felt sorry for her. He knew that she was having problems in the class, and often saw her struggling to get things right, and always failing to do so. She looked at Draco, apparently wanting some sort of sympathy, and all he did was raise his eyebrows in acknowledgement. _Asshole,_ Harry, thought, knowing that even though the two had ended on bad terms last year, Draco had cheated on Pansy, that he should still be able to give her a comforting look when she's humiliated by Snape. _Maybe he can't show sympathy. He also doesn't know what it's like to have Snape yell at him. He's Snape's favorite student. _Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. She, of course, had gotten a perfect score. He saw Ron comparing their two papers, shaking his head and sighing every now and then. 

     "Harry, how did you do?" he looked up to see Hermione's sympathetic smile and felt his cheeks get red with embarrassment. Why would she ever want to date him? She wanted someone on the same intellectual level as herself. Someone who she could talk to about schoolwork without him getting lost someone like- Harry stopped, looking back over to Pansy and then to Draco. Harry knew how smart Draco was. He and Hermione were both tied for the top spot in their class. Based purely on a mental level, Hermione wanted someone like Draco. _So what? So Draco is smart. Big deal. He has nothing else even remotely good about him. He's not nice, Hermione says that he's a slob, and-_ Harry stopped, knowing that the effort was futile. He had heard the girls talk about "gorgeous Draco Malfoy" enough to know that they all thought he was perfect. Which meant trouble for Harry- because they were living together- and if he wanted, Draco could easily try to sway Hermione's opinion. 

     Hermione walked into the library, putting her things down onto a nearby table. She needed a book for her Herbology paper, and wanted to get started as soon as possible. She walked over to a shelf and started reading the titles to herself. Just then she noticed someone standing beside her. She looked, and was relieved to see Harry, smiling at her. "Harry! What are you doing in the library?" she asked, knowing full well that Ron and Harry both only went to the library after Hermione would drag them. 

     "The same as you. Looking for a book," he took one off the shelf and held it up. "I was also looking for you. I wanted to ask you something." Hermione noticed how nervous Harry now looked. _Oh no, something's wrong. _

     "What is it, Harry?" he walked over the table and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. Hermione slowly followed suit, settling down in her chair and smoothing out her skirt. She finally looked up at him, praying that there was no real problem. "Well? Come on, Harry, tell me!"

     "Well…you see, the thing is," Harry was now fidgeting in his seat and Hermione knew that he only got like this when he was going to lay something big on her. "Hermione, you know. At the beginning of the year, when I saw you" Harry stopped and jumped up out of his seat as a loud crash came. Hermione got up and looked in the direction that it had came from, and noticed that a cart of new books had been knocked over, and the librarian was giving Neville Longbottom a very good talking to. 

     "Maybe we should go," Hermione suggested, and noticed the dejected look on Harry's face. He quickly recovered and nodded, agreeing and started to walk towards the door. "You can tell me later, okay? Maybe we can talk after the Quidditch game tomorrow." She noticed how happy he looked and congratulated herself on the fast thinking. 

     "Okay, Hermione, I'll see you at the game!" Harry took off down the hall in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Hermione shook her head, wondering what on earth Harry could want to talk about. _Maybe there's a girl. He has a crush on a girl._ Hermione had always suspected that he had a crush on Ron's sister, Ginny, even though he had furiously denied it. _Maybe he's no longer in denial about himself. _Hermione smiled, and walked towards her own tower when she saw Draco, doing the same. He looked at her and smiled, stopping to wait for her to catch up.

     "And where were you tonight?" he asked as they started walking again. 

     "The library, I wanted to get started on our paper for Herbology," she stated, trying to balance all the books in her arms. She finally got situated and looked up at him, "what were you doing?" she then looked down and noticed he was carrying his broomstick. _Sweet Hermione, you have gotten great at looking stupid in front of him._

     "Quidditch practice, we needed to go over a few things for tomorrow," he had totally ignored her stupid question, and Hermione was thankful, she didn't want to argue anymore. "Are you coming?" Hermione looked up at him, confused.

     "Coming where?" she asked, knowing that she had been ignoring him while he talked. She could feel herself getting red as Draco laughed, "The Quidditch match. Are you coming?" She could see the excitement in his eyes and was in complete shock. Draco was never excited about anything. Especially when talking to her. 

     "Of course I'm going. Harry and Ron talk about nothing else," Hermione immediately chided herself for the comment as should saw all the happiness drain from Draco's face. _Why would he be surprised? Did he really think I would go for _him?_ Very unlikely._

     "Of course. Potter and Weasley need their favorite cheerleader to be there to witness their humiliating defeat," his voice was yet again filled with sarcasm. The normal conversation they were having was gone, and Hermione knew she was in for a night of exchanging insults. 

     "Draco, why do you have to act like this? They're my best friends. Why else would I go to the match? For you? Not in this lifetime. Maybe if you showed some interest in my company, or acted like you cared if I were there or not I would, but no, you're a bastard _all the time._"

     "It's hella good, Hemi, hella good. Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything from you." With that he walked on into the room, leaving Hermione standing there, wondering what had just happened. _I can't believe he didn't call me Mudblood. He must be thinking about Quidditch. That's it. After tomorrow, everything will be the same.  _


	4. The one with the Quidditch game

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ONE WITH THE QUIDDITCH MATCH 

     Draco picked up his broomstick and looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied. He was more than ready for the Quidditch match. The night before the team had had a late night practice, and afterwards he had given the team a pretty good pep talk. _I'm going to beat Potter. I'm going to catch that snitch if it kills me. _Draco had been plagued over the past five years of losing to Gryffindor. No matter how hard he tried, the one thing he couldn't do was catch the snitch before Harry Potter. And if there was anything Draco hated, it was knowing that there was something out there that he didn't- and possibly couldn't have. _That's why you're suddenly attracted to Hermione. She's something you can't have. Get over it Malfoy, the attraction has come and now it's going to leave as soon as you win today._ Draco walked down into the common room, irritated that Hermione wasn't ready yet. They had decided to go to the game together, since she was going to be cheering for her house, and she wanted to give him "a piece of encouragement." Draco rolled his eyes as he remembered the happy look on her face when she had wished him luck before going to bed. 

     Finally, he heard Hermione's door open and close, and he saw her coming down the stairs. Again, she was wearing Muggle clothes. A white turtleneck and black pants. Normally Draco would make a catty remark, and he wanted to, but his mouth was too busy hanging open as he gawked at her. _Snap out of it, Malfoy! You act like you've never seen a girl before._ Draco shook his head and headed to the door, not saying anything to her. 

     "Well good morning to you, too, Draco," Hermione called as she tried to catch up to him. He could hear her boots clanking on the floor.  He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her putting on her gloves and scarf over her black coat. "Hello? Are you going to talk to me or is this some pre game ritual?" 

     "Hey. I want to hurry up and get there. You know, I may be late since it took you forever to make yourself look," he stopped, flashing his eyes across her body. _Gorgeous,_ was the first word that came to Draco's mind, but it would be a cold day in hell before he'd say that, "halfway decent." He noticed her nose scrunch up, which was a sign that she was irritated by his comment, but she didn't respond.

     They walked the rest of the way in silence, to Draco's dismay, and when they got to the field Hermione started to walk away without saying good bye. "Don't I get a 'good luck' or 'hope you win' or any words of goodness?" 

     Hermione's shoulders immediately relaxed as she turned and he saw a smile spread across her face. "Good luck, Draco. I hope you catch the snitch." She walked over and gave him a hug. Draco was so stunned that it took him a moment to weakly hug her back. She then stepped away and ran towards the stands. 

     "Malfoy! Malfoy? Malfoy!" Draco turned as he heard someone screaming his name. He saw his team standing there, waiting for him to join them. _You better win today, Malfoy, because if you don't, some serious shit could go down. _Draco ran over and joined his team, ready to play a hard game. 

     "Okay, just remember what we talked about last night and we'll be fine. They can't beat us unless _we _beat us. Understand?" Draco looked around and made sure everyone was on the same page, finally satisfied, he looked over his shoulder to make sure they still had time. "Let's go."

     They announced the Slytherin team and Draco flew out onto the field. The first thing that caught his eye was Pansy and her friends, who were all holding pieces of white board. He nonchalantly flew closer to get a better look and froze. He couldn't believe it. Pansy had made _signs_ for him. He was going to kill her. Had he not told her yesterday to not make them? _Yes, but then you gave in because you were hungry. You're such a wuss._ Draco read each sign, which all contained something dealing with how Draco was either good looking, the "best" or, his favorite, they love him. Draco rolled his eyes and returned to Madame Hooch, catching Hermione's eye and watching her smile at him and mouth 'good luck.' 

     "I want a clean game. Any foul play and I'll disqualify you; understand? Good!" Draco watched her throw the quaffle up in the air. He flew as high as he could, getting out of the way of everyone else. He didn't want to get in the way of everyone else's playing when he was supposed to be looking out for the snitch. This was one of Draco's favorite parts of the game. It got boring at times, but he liked watching everything happen. He was usually high enough to not have to worry about a bludger hitting him, and he could sit in peace and not have to worry about anything. 

     After awhile, Draco finally caught sight of the snitch. His team was up, 40-30, and he was ready for this game to end. He took off after it, and was quickly joined by Harry Potter. _Oh hell, go away Potter,_ he thought, focusing on the snitch and not acknowledging that Harry was even there. When he did that, he lost. He felt Harry dip way down and a rush of wind went through his robes. Draco sped up slightly and reached out as far as he could. He suddenly felt tremendous pain in his side and he fell off his broom and landed on the ground, hard. "Oh fuck!" he felt his ribs and didn't notice anything to be broken, but it wasn't light pain, either. He could hear people murmuring around him and he unclenched his fist to reveal the snitch. He heard a whistle, signaling the end of the match. _At least I won._

     "Draco! Oh Draco! Are you okay?" he opened his eyes and saw Pansy leaning over him, all worry. "I ran down as soon as I could. Are you in a lot of pain?" _I am now that you're here._

     "I'm fine, Pansy, thanks," he started to sit up and felt Pansy holding his arm as support. He had to admit, she did try very hard to get the point across. "Thanks." He smiled, hoping that it would convince her of his sincerity. He looked around at all the people, hoping to find Hermione in the crowd but she was nowhere to be seen. 

     "Mr. Malfoy," he saw Madame Hooch walking towards him, "do you think you need to go to the hospital wing?" she started feeling for broken bones, and when she was satisfied there weren't any she looked back at him. "Nothing seems to be broken, but if you want to go, you can."

     "No, I'm fine, thanks. I just need to go back to my room." He started to get up and suddenly felt Pansy there with him, as a way of support. He looked at her funny but didn't have the strength to protest.

     "I'll take you up. It's the least I can do." Draco nodded and they started to walk towards the school. _Something tells me I'm going to regret today._

     Hermione watched as Pansy Parkinson helped Draco up and started walking him towards the school. Relieved that Draco was okay, Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous. She had tried to get to the field, but there were too many people blocking her path, and Ron and Harry had cut her off, asking where she was going. Unable to tell them she was worried about Draco, she said she was looking for them, and went to Gryffindor Tower to console the team. 

     "I can't believe that stupid git caught the snitch!" Ron said for maybe the hundredth time that afternoon. Hermione was becoming annoyed that they thought Draco to be so helpless, but was unable to defend him in any way. 

     "I know, I saw the bludger coming, I had to duck. Draco must have been blindsided by it," Harry picked up his cup and took a drink, setting it down on the table with a bang. "First game of the year and we lose! Not exactly the note I wanted to start off on."

     "Oh, it'll be okay, guys. You have another game in a few weeks. You'll win that one," Hermione knew that her words wouldn't mean much to the boys. When they lost a game, they were always irritated by her rationale and were mad that she could speak so lightly. She knew that Ron was always annoyed by her airy voice, and especially at times like these. 

     "Oh, shut up, Hermione! No one asked you," Ron shouted, sinking down into his chair. Hermione looked at Harry, who gave her a weak smile as to say he was sorry. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't hide out there anymore. She had to go back to her room. _You have to face Draco sometime. Unless you don't want be Head Girl and move back into Gryffindor._ Hermione got up and walked towards the door. 

     "I'm going to head back to my room. I don't know if Draco is there or not and it would be nice to know if he's really hurt." Before either boy could protest, Hermione was gone. 

     Back at the common room, Hermione walked into silence. The room was dark, and the only light was coming from the staircase leading to Draco's room. She slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to wake him if he was resting. She lightly knocked on the door and entered to reveal an annoyed Draco and a flaky Pansy. "Eat, Draco! You have to eat!" she was saying, shoving a spoon in his face like he were a three year old child. 

     "Would you get _away_ from me? I'm not three! I can eat on my own! My hands do work you know," he looked over and noticed Hermione and looked thankful that someone else was there. "Hey Hemi," he said, smiling slightly, making Hermione's heart skip a beat. _What is wrong with me?_

     "Hey, Draco. How are you doing?" she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, in front of Pansy, who got off the bed, forcing it to bounce. _Someone's annoyed,_ she thought, turning her attention back to Draco. 

     "I'm okay. Just bruised," he sat up straighter, looking her in the eye. Hermione noticed that he looked extremely sexy, his hair tousled and a plain white t-shirt. _Stop!_ "I was hoping to get some rest." Hermione noticed him eyeing Pansy, and Hermione took that as a hint to get her out.

     "Well, I'm here now, so, I guess you can leave, Pansy. Thanks so much for being here with him! I'm more than certain he appreciates it." She got up and walked to the door, as if to usher her out. Pansy looked from the door, to Hermione to Draco. Her face gave the impression that she was ready to cry, but she simply put the bowl down, kissed Draco and left the room. Hermione closed the door and sighed. _Now what do I do?_ She turned and looked back at Draco. "Do you need anything?"

     "No, I'm okay. All my muscles hurt, but I'm okay. I'll sleep it off." He slouched down in bed again and Hermione noticed the pain going across his face. 

     "I know what will help. I'll be back in a second." Hermione walked into Draco's bathroom, taking a basin off of the sink and filling it with hot water. She then got a soft washcloth and went back into his room, setting the basin down on the nightstand. "Here, it'll make you relax." Hermione got the cloth wet and started applying pressure to Draco's ribs. After a moment, the pain left his face and he started to relax as Hermione had said. "Better?"

     "Yeah. Thanks, Hemi." Draco closed his eyes and Hermione continued to apply pressure. She couldn't help but notice that this was the closet they had ever been to each other. She also could hear her heart beating and was almost certain he could too, the room was so quiet it sounded like a drum. "Hemi?" he said her name so softly that she barely heard it.  

     "Yeah?" Hermione put the cloth down and leaned in closer to his face, so as to hear him. 

     "Thank you." 

     She smiled, knowing that it meant a lot to him. "You're welcome."

     Hermione got up and went downstairs to the common room. She walked to the table and saw a letter sitting on it addressed to her. It was from Kate. Eager to read, she forgot all about the intense moment with Draco and sat on the couch. 

_Hemi, _

_     You are so missing some kick ass action down here! My classes are going better (ever since the cute new guy, Ben, has been 'tutoring' me.) and, of course, I miss you. About your recent letter, here's what I have to say._

_You're fate is so cool! I wish I had something like that! You need to believe in it. Something great is out there for you, Hemi, you just have to let yourself go! _

_Draco Malfoy? The hot guy that you said is a complete ass? Well, if you're attracted to him, it's merely based off looks. Don't let it get to you, Hermione. He's trouble. All he'll do is use you and then dump you. All you are is a conquest. Once he's bored, he'll move on to a new one and you'll be left broken hearted. Stay away from him!_

_Come home soon, Hemi, I miss you and so does everyone else! _

_Love,_

_Kate_

_P.S: Brad Concade has been asking about you… I think that's enough said. . _

Hermione finished the note and leaned her head back against the chair. She knew Kate was right. She had always known that it was Draco's intentions to conquer as many people as possible. Hermione was just happy that she had been given this wake-up call before she went and did something stupid. She got up and walked up the stairs to her room and felt herself start to cry. As much as she knew that staying away from Draco was the right thing, she couldn't help but feel bad about it. The two had started to bond and it felt as though they were creating a deep relationship. _But you aren't. He is not going to change. Not for anyone. _Hermione knew this, but in a way didn't want him to change. Part of the reason she was attracted to him was because he was such a "bad boy" type. _It doesn't matter, after this year, you may never see him again. You'll never see any of these people again._

     This thought made Hermione cry even more, and just created even more confusion for her. Her mind was constantly going back and forth, and she knew she was never going to win. She crawled into bed, not caring to change her clothes, and fell asleep. 

     Draco woke up the next morning totally relaxed. He looked out the window and thought it to be very bright for so early in the morning. _It's Saturday, you get to sleep in. _He stretched out his legs and laid in bed for a moment, allowing himself to wake up more. Just then a vivid picture formed in his head of the night before. Had he really told Hermione that he was thankful? There was no way. But he had. She had been so close to him that he would have kissed her had he not felt how nervous she was. _Thank God that didn't happen. Right about now she'd be thinking happy thoughts about you being a couple and doing fun things together._ The thought disgusted Draco. If there was one thing he'd never do, it'd be lowering himself to the level of the helpless, whipped boyfriend. There was no girl worth his independence. 

     Draco got up and slowly walked down stairs, seeing that Hermione was already up, doing her homework. Draco smirked at her predictability and walked over to the couch and sat down beside her, causing her to jump slightly. "God! Draco you scared me!" she put her hand over her chest and looked at him with big brown eyes. 

     "Sorry, I'll never do it again," he watched her smile and then turn back to her work, which only aggravated him. Shouldn't she be engaging in conversation? Did she not want to know if he was feeling better? "So…the game was pretty good yesterday, huh?"

     "Uh-huh. Great," she didn't even look up. Draco let out an exaggerated breath and got up. She was being very difficult. "Are you feeling better?" he looked down and saw her looking up at him, amused at his aggravation.

      "Yes, very much. Thanks for asking." They looked at each other for a minute, and Draco thought that he was never going to move, he could just stand there forever, waiting for her to flinch first. 

     There was a loud knocking on their door, causing the Princess to scream. Draco blinked rapidly and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Harry Potter, very annoyed. Draco groaned, _what the hell does he want?_ "Good morning, Potter, always nice to have visitors." He ignored Draco's comment and walked in, heading straight to Hermione, who looked very shocked to see him.

     "Harry! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" she smiled sweetly, which Draco had come to know as her polite smile. Not the genuine one she had given him only moments ago. 

     "I have to tell you something and it can't wait. If I don't say it now I may never be able to." Harry was talking very fast and he had grabbed Hermione's hands, grasping them in his own. Suddenly Draco didn't like the idea of Harry being there. True, he didn't like him anyway, but this really bugged him. "I…I…well, Hermione, I like you. A lot. More so than I ever realized. I didn't really know how much until I saw you standing in the train car the first day of school. I can't explain it. It's just there, and I get this jumpy feeling every time I see you." He stopped, apprehensively looking at her eyes. Draco looked at her too, expecting her to kick him out, embarrassed that someone had to witness that little display of shame. But to his astonishment, she smiled politely again, and Draco smirked, knowing that she didn't feel the same. _Why do you care? Why are you still standing here? Are you crazy?_ It suddenly hit Draco, he too was attracted to Hermione. His attraction was, as he knew, based purely off a physical level, but it was an attraction nonetheless, and he was jealous that Harry was there, expressing the same feelings. Sort of.  

     "Harry, I…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words, and Draco found himself staring straight into her eyes.


	5. The one with the kiss

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I still don't own anything. I'm working on it, though. I'll let you know how it goes.

**A/N: **Wow…absolutely no one reads this…. that's okay, I suppose. If you do happen to read this, though, please review. It would be greatly appreciated and give me something to read when I don't have anything to do. So thanks, and I hope you like this chapter, because it's my favorite. 

CHAPTER FIVE: THE ONE WITH THE KISS 

     Hermione walked towards class with her head down, not wanting to talk to anyone. It had been a few days since the confrontation with Harry and she still needed some time to think things through. The rational part of her mind was telling her that she too had always had a crush on him, but her more fanatical side was telling her to hold out for Draco. She knew that she had been hoping to one day be the one that he wanted, and she had thought, from the look he had given her when Harry had given his profession of love, that he felt the same. But it was futile, Draco had ignored her ever since, and they hadn't exchanged a single word. _This is stupid, Hemi! Why don't you wake up and see what is right in front of you? There's a great guy that wants you and all you can do is fantasize about the boy that doesn't even know you exist. _

     Hermione sat down at her table and noticed that Draco was already there, making them the only two people in the room. "Hi," she said, putting her things down and walking towards him. She noticed that he looked tired and desperately wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew she couldn't. 

     "Hey. What do you want?" he asked, looking at her as though she had invaded his personal space.

      Hermione looked at him and blinked, forgetting all the feelings that she had had moments ago. She shook her head and walked back to her table, furious that she had thought to talk to him. She took out her quill and started doodling on her parchment. Suddenly someone was standing in her light. "Could you please move?" she looked up and saw Draco standing there, looking down at her. "What is it?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows as to indicate that she was mad. 

     "Nothing. You left this at my desk," he dropped a book and walked back to his table, never giving her a second look. Hermione realized that in all of her confusion, she never thought to consider how Draco really is. Yes, he was good looking all right, but he's also rude and conceited. He wasn't for her. Hermione knew what her decision had to be. She couldn't sit there and think about Draco Malfoy all day. She had to face reality. She was meant for Harry, and this was her chance to be with him. 

     Everyone started filing into the room and Hermione spotted Harry and Ron, she flashed them a big smile when they came to their seats, hopefully signaling that she was no longer scattered about where her mind was. Apparently Harry had missed the boat, because he didn't acknowledge her at all. _I've missed my chance,_ Hermione thought, _he's not going to give me another shot. That was it and I blew it. I blew something special for someone that I'm only physically attracted to._ Hermione looked in Draco's direction and squinted her eyes. He was the source of the problem, and all she had to do was eradicate him. 

     Draco walked out of Potions as fast as possible. He's couldn't sit there and watch Hermione try and get Potter's attention anymore. _It's like she's trying to prove something,_ he thought as he walked around some first year girls who giggled as he passed. Draco rolled his eyes, not in the mood for their whispers. For once, Draco didn't want to be noticed, especially by them. There was only one person Draco wanted to notice him. "Draco!" he turned to see Pansy running up beside him, getting so close that he had to move over a few inches. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" _Obviously not, since I'm only fifty feet out the door._

     "Sorry, I want to get to class early," he said as she laced her arm through his. He shacked her off, walking a little faster. "I don't mean to be rude, Pansy, but is there a point to this?"

     "Of course there is," she stood up a little straighter and held her books to her chest, "Draco I've been thinking, and I've decided to give you another chance. You've really grown over the summer, and I know you're ready to admit to what you did." _Is this girl serious? I do _not_ have time for this. _Draco looked at Pansy like she had just grown two heads and started laughing. He couldn't help it; the whole thing was just too ridiculous. 

     "Pansy, we've never been together, we'll never be together, and I think you need to realize that _I_ don't want you." He didn't even wait to see her reaction, he just kept walking towards the room. 

     _I cannot _believe_ that she would think that I'd want to be with her! She's crazier than I thought._ Draco was beginning to think that everyone was against him all of a sudden. Harry Potter was surpassing the crazy chemistry he was having with Hermione, and he was constantly having to play duck and run against Pansy. All he wanted was for _someone_ to tell him what to do. He walked into the transfiguration room, slamming his books down on his desk and lazily sat in his chair, ready for a long lecture to take his mind off his dramatic personal life. _What I wouldn't give to be anywhere else right now. _But he knew it was futile, he was going to have to admit that the attraction to Hermione wasn't going to go away so quickly, and Pansy wasn't going to stop until she got exactly what she wanted. 

     "Having a bad day?" Draco looked up to see Hermione standing beside him, a concerned look in her eyes. For a moment he forget about everything and just stared at her, but he quickly recovered. 

     "I am now that you're here," he said, sitting up straighter, never taking his eyes from hers. He noticed the dejected look she got as she turned and walked to her seat, and he heard her sigh as she sat down. _This is a good thing. Make her hate you like she used to and this whole thing will be over. Dealing with Pansy is a lot easier than dealing with Hermione Granger. _

     Harry had heard earlier that Hermione was looking for him, and he knew that she had finally made her decision. As he walked towards the tower that her and Draco shared, he pictured all of the great possibilities for what she would say. He couldn't wait to be able to tell people that Hermione Granger was his girlfriend. The prettiest, smartest girl at Hogwarts was _his_ girlfriend. _Not_ Draco Malfoy's. Harry slowed down so as not to look too excited. He needed to look relaxed in case she shot him down. _But Hermione would never do that to you. She feels the same. She has to._ Deep down Harry had always known that there was something between the two of them. It was crazy, but he had always felt his pulse race whenever she came around, before he thought it was nerves, but know he knew exactly what it was. He wanted Hermione. 

     Harry came close to the Princess and stopped, trying to remember the password that Hermione had told him and Ron. Finally it came to him, "Pixie dust," he said, and the Princess opened her doors to reveal the beautiful common room. 

     He looked around and saw Hermione sitting near the windowsill. "Hey," he said, a huge smile spreading across his face. She turned and gave him a sweet smile, one that always made his heart drop to his stomach. 

     Harry sat down on the window with her and tried not to look nervous. It was funny, a few minutes ago he was more excited than a five year old on Christmas morning, but now a feeling of dread was coming over him. If she didn't feel the same, their friendship may change forever. _No way, neither of us would let that happen. _But even so, as he looked into her deep brown eyes, he couldn't help wondering if raising their relationship that level was worth it. 

     "Harry," she started, playing with the hem of her skirt, "the other day, when you told me…well when you told me what you did, I was really shocked. I couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. I mean, it was a lot to take it, you know? And I really appreciate what you've done. Letting me think and all, you've been so great, but now I think you deserve an answer." This was it. Harry was more than certain that she was feeling the same as he, and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. 

     "Hello?" Harry turned to see Draco walking into the room. He set his books down on the couch and took off his robes and loosened his tie. Harry shot a look at Hermione, praying that she was unaffected by Draco's appearance. He saw her eyes widen and her expression become unreadable. 

     "Hi, Draco," she said, and she turned back to Harry, "I'll talk to you tonight after dinner. I'll go up to Gryffindor with you," she got up and started walking to the steps up to her room and Harry rose, hanging his head down. _So close. God I hate Malfoy so much. _

     "Oh, I'm sorry, Potter. Was I interrupting something?" Draco smirked and leaned on the wall. Draco knew very well what had happened a few days ago, he had been standing there when Harry had given Hermione his declaration of love. He had also noticed the flicker of jealousy that went through Draco's eyes before he was again masked by his look of sarcasm. 

     "You never mind, Malfoy. What Hermione and I talk about is none of your business," he walked towards the door, not looking back, fearing that Hermione might hear a fight that would erupt. 

     Suddenly he heard Draco laughing. It was quiet, but very distinct. "You're so stupid, Potter," he turned around, a look of pure seriousness was on Draco's face. "She doesn't want _you._ She smiles at you, yeah. She gives you a polite, friendly smile. Not the genuine, happy, _flirty_ smile that she gives _me_ every time I walk into the room."

      Draco walked off to the stairs leading to his room, leaving Harry stunned by the door. _He's lying_, Harry thought, walking out the door and towards his own part of the castle. _Why would Hermione be attracted to Malfoy? She's never been able to stand him. Nothing has changed._ Deep down, though, Harry knew things had. Hermione was even more guarded this year than any other. _Ron and I have to find out what is going on. Or we may lose her forever. _

      "What the hell is your problem?" Draco quickly looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him, hands on her hips and looking extremely pissed off. _She's hot when she's mad_, he thought, slowly looking her up and down, starting from her jeans all the way past her pink tank top to her perfectly straight hair. _Malfoy, pay attention!_

     "I'm sorry? I didn't know I 'had a problem,'" he stood up, now looking down on her. He didn't appreciate being yelled at for no reason at all. 

     "You deliberately walked in on Harry and I!" her lips were in a pout and more than anything Draco wanted to roll his eyes and walk away, leaving this pointless argument behind, but he wanted to finish this. He was _not_ going to back down. 

     "I don't know what weird shit has been going through your head, but I did nothing of the type. I walked in and you and Wonder Boy just _happened_ to be having a conversation. How was I supposed to know that it was deeply rooted?" he raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point. He watched her chew her lip, thinking it over. 

     "You are so egotistical! You think that the whole world revolves around you! Well, I have news for you, Draco Malfoy, no one cares! Pansy is the only person that will ever care if you live or die. Your cruel antics and your snobby attitude will leave you very alone one day!"

     Draco couldn't help thinking what all this had to do with him walking in on her and Harry, but thought that maybe this was just an argument that had been growing for a while. They both had their little quirks about each other, and had kept them in for quit some time. 

     "Oh, and your little self righteous act is going to earn you a fan club? Face it, _Hemi_, the only friends you have are those who are intellectually beneath you. Everyone thinks you're the smartest girl here. They all think you're perfect and you let it happen. Actually, better yet, you embrace it! You walk around with your nose in the air, praising yourself for the mediocre things you do, and make people think they're beneath you! You're just as snobby as I am, and you're just as egotistical. So don't start on that 'poor me' bull, shit! Because basically, you're sitting there, thinking that everything bad in the world that happens, happens because someone has a vendetta against you!"

     He stared straight at her, not paying attention to the fact that they were so close that he could feel her breathing. He wasn't going to back down. This was a stupid argument that she had started and he wasn't going to stop until she realized how ridiculous she sounded. She had to know that they were too much alike to criticize one another.  True, he was more egotistical that she was. He cared a lot more about himself than she cared about herself. She would put a friend before her own good any time, but the fact still remained- she was in this for herself. She knew that in the end, the only thing that mattered was if she was on top. Just like with classes. She made sure that she was always number one, and degraded all competition, which, consequently, happened to be Draco. 

     "Draco," she said, more calmly now, "I want you to leave me alone and do not _ever_ compare me to you!" she turned and ran up the steps, slamming the door to her room. 

     Draco sat down, suddenly drained of all his energy. When Hermione had suddenly grown a backbone, Draco didn't know. What really bothered him, though, was that he had just let it happen. Where had his smirk gone? His condescending gaze that made all girls stop thinking? He looked up the stairs in the direction Hermione had gone. He knew that Hermione wanted him. He had known that for a while now. But in defense of her friend, she had ripped into him, knowing well that it could mean completely turning him off. He sighed, hanging his head. What she didn't know, though, was that her little stunt had totally turned him on. 

     Harry was practically jumping. Hermione had promised to talk to him about their relationship after dinner, and here he was, walking up to Gryffindor tower with her. He could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to stop right there and demand to know if she felt the same, but was able to keep himself contained. Finally, after what seemed like a century, they reached the common room entrance. Harry recited the password and hurried Hermione in and sat her down into a chair on the far side of the room as he squatted down in front of her in order to be eye level.

     Hermione laughed and straightened out her skirt, placing her robes on the armrest, "Harry, why are you in such a hurry?" her eyes were amused and he thought that he saw a look of pure happiness in them for the first time since they had arrived. 

     "Nothing, I mean, I just know that we need to talk. And I don't want anymore interruptions," he said, referring to earlier in her room when Draco had walked in, and the confrontation that had occurred between the two. "So…"

He looked at her expectantly, and noticed an unsure look in her eyes, that quickly vanished as she smiled again. _Draco was wrong, he was trying to scare you. She loves you too. _

     "Harry," she started, taking his hands in hers and looking down at them while she talked, "when you told me what you did, I was completely flattered. Totally and utterly. I couldn't have imagined that you would ever feel that way about me. And, I must admit, that it was something that I have wanted for quit some time," Harry started to get closer to her, wanting more than anything to kiss her, "but, I can't jump into some sort of relationship. So, I'm asking you, as my _best friend_, to kind of take things slowly. I don't want to mess up what we have, you know?" she finally looked up at him, letting go of his hands, a pleading look on her face. A million thoughts were racing through Harry's head all at once, but the most clear was that she really did care, and she wanted this to work as badly as he did. 

     He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly, noticing the smile that formed on her lips. "Of course I understand that, Hermione. Why wouldn't I? I think you're absolutely right. I want this to be perfect," he stood up, holding out his hands to her. She took them happily and stood up, walking with him over to the couch so they could sit together. _Finally. I finally have what I want_, Harry thought, looking into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. 

     "Harry?" he heard her say softly, "do you think we should discuss anything?" she asked, looking at him with a very serious look. "I don't want us to keep anything from each other. Not that we ever have, but if there's anything you want to say, you should. You know, so we can start this new step fresh."

     Immediately Harry thought back to what Draco had said, and how confident he was in what was being said. Harry had dismissed it moments ago, but now it was eating at him. What if Hermione _did_ have feelings for Draco? _That's stupid, if she did, she wouldn't be here right now. And she is. Which means I've won. She's _chosen_ me. _"No, nothing."

     "Are you sure?" she looked at him questionably for a moment, and Harry knew that she could see through it. Hermione knew him well enough to be able to sense when something was bothering him. He decided that he might as well ask, to get it over with and out in the open. 

     "Okay, well, today, earlier, I had a conversation with Draco that bothered me," he saw her face tense, and a feeling of dread rose in Harry's stomach. _Oh no, she knows._ "Anyway, he said that, well, gods you'll think this is so silly," he gave a nervous laugh, as if to indicate that it wasn't that big of a deal, "he said that you were _attracted_ to him. Isn't that stupid, Hermione?"  

     Harry saw Hermione's face go white and he was even more scared than before. This had to mean that Hermione _did_ have feelings for Draco, "Harry, that is ridiculous. Actually, earlier, Draco and I had a little conversation of our own. I don't think he's going to be bothering us any time soon. We sort of…weeded through the situation." She gave him a killer smile and Harry could feel his shoulders relaxing, relieved that it had been nothing all along. 

     "Shit," she said, looking at her watch, "I really need to get going. I have some things to take care of." She got up and started walking towards the door, Harry walking after her. She turned and gave him another sweet smile, "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" she kissed his cheek, causing Harry to stop breathing for a moment. 

     "I'll see you in the morning. Bye, Hermione," he watched her go out the door and then closed it, leaning his head against it's frame and smiling to himself, knowing that the best was yet to come. 

     Hermione sighed, walking back to her common room. She had actually done it, and couldn't help but feel as though a weight had been lifted off of her. Soon, the whole mess with Draco would be over and it would be nothing but a distant memory, a crush that had come and gone. Hermione stopped, rethinking that last thought. _Crush? I have a _crush_ on Draco?_ It couldn't be. No respectable girl had a genuine crush on Draco. He was good looking, yes, every girl knew, and acknowledged this, but the smart ones didn't actually _like_ him. They knew better. _Hermione_ knew better. _Stop overanalyzing,_ she thought, again walking towards the tower.

     Once she reached the Princess, Hermione felt a new feeling of hyperawareness go into effect. She was always alert whenever she knew Draco was going to be in her presence, and up until this point, she had always thought that it was because he made her nervous. She walked in, seeing that Draco was sitting on the couch. He looked up, giving her a wide smile, the first that she had seen since she had talked to him before the Quidditch match. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster and knew that she must have been smiling like an idiot. She shook her head and walked to the couch, sitting beside him. 

     "So, have you decided that I'm worthy of talking to again?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her. A brief flash of the argument they had had earlier that day went through Hermione's mind, and she immediately dismissed it. 

     "Yes, I suppose. Who else will I talk to if I don't have you?" she teased, giving him a smile to let him know that she was over the whole thing. 

     Draco looked at her a moment longer before laughing, the first real laugh she had heard from him in days, which caused Hermione to calm down considerably. "I guess you wouldn't mind that I borrowed the book you got from the library today for Potions, then, will you?" he held up the book he was reading, and Hermione furrowed her brow, acting like she was mad. 

     "Oh, Draco, I'll let it slide this time, but really, you need to ask next time. I mean, if you keep going into my room unexpectedly, you may one day find something I don't want you to see," she said, and immediately wanted to take those words back, seeing the playful smile forming on Draco's face. 

     "And what will that be?" he asked, his face coming closer to hers. Hermione could see the small halos of blue around his gray eyes and felt that she could melt into them. _Stop, Hermione, Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry!_

     "N- Nothing," she stammered, trying to back away from him. 

     He blinked, and seemed to come out of a trance, but instead of leaning back, he started to tickle her, causing Hermione's body to jump. She tried pushing him away, but ended up bringing him closer. She was laughing so hard that she didn't even notice that she was falling off the couch until she hit the floor, causing a sharp pain to shoot up her spine. She opened her eyes and saw Draco was right on top of her, looking at her, into her it felt like. 

     "That hurt," she said simply, trying to make the situation as light as possible. 

     "Yeah, sorry," his voice was so soft she wasn't really sure if he had said anything or not, but she definitely saw him lean in closer to her, bringing his lips to hers. 

     Hermione felt like she was floating. This was the single sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. All she could think about was that Draco was kissing her and that she never wanted it to stop. She could feel it coursing through every vein in her body. Just as quickly as it had started, though, it stopped. 

     Draco pulled away and got up very quickly. "I gotta go. I have some things to take care of." He walked out of the room and Hermione heard the door open and close. 

_     Oh God, what just happened. _Hermione knew that he hadn't meant to do that, and she really wished it hadn't. She had just started something new with Harry, and didn't want it to be ruined. But, as awful as it sounded, she really, really wanted to kiss him again.


End file.
